All That I Want
by Measured
Summary: Greece and fem!Japan spend their first Christmas together. Giripan winter exchange fic. Greece/Japan.


Title: All That I Want  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: nothing in particular, unless you dislike genderswitch.  
Summary: Greece and fem!Japan spend their first Christmas together.  
Word Count: 1267  
Notes: 3. The two of them comparing/teaching/learning different holiday traditions. Notes to follow fic. You should listen to All That I Want by The Weepies while you read.(it's where it gets its title~). Thanks to Jana for the beta.

**.**

She took a flight in a few days before the holidays. This was her first Christmas Eve with Greece, and she was anxious for everything to go well. More than that, she felt little flutters of anticipation, like a schoolgirl waiting under a group of cherry blossoms, waiting for a confession.

He had a sign hanging over his neck with a picture of the Japanese flag on it and a heart around it. He looked almost asleep on his feet until she touched his shoulder, waking him from his daze.

"Greece-san," she murmured.

Greece blinked. On second glance, she realized that he hadn't been asleep, but simply in a state of droopy-eyed distraction. He had spaced out staring at the hot dog vendor. This was more a trait of America than him.

"Is something the matter, Greece-san? Are you all right?" She asked, looking worried..

"You see...It's a tradition to fast for forty days until Christmas. I suppose it makes the festivities even more enjoyable, though the actual reason is for religious purity..."

"You're hungry?" She asked.

"It isn't that I'm starving myself...but I really miss meat," he said. He hoisted up her luggage up and carried it out to the waiting car, resisting the fumes of hotdog grease.

She had to admire his restraint.

**.**

There were no inviting lights, or evergreen smell, like at America's house to greet her when she came in. If fact, his house looked about the same as usual. Lots of cats, a cluttered sense that had moved around, showing that he had made an effort. Greece's house often unkempt, though to be fair, cleaning up on that many mischievous cats would make someone like Germany or herself crazy. Greece seemed to not notice it most of the time.

"You don't keep a tree?" She asked.

"The cats kept breaking stuff and eating stuff...now I have a modified hat rack and a lot of catnip," Greece said.

Modified was a good term for it. Several cats had broken free the garlands of catnip and dragged them over the house. Greece simply stepped over the leaves as he brought her things in. Japan itched to bring out her broom and return everything to order, but she thought the least she could do was unpack first.

Greece was never offended by her innate need for order, and would only look on, perhaps a little amused as she donned her housewife's attire and got to scrubbing. Or maybe he just liked her apron and kerchief, which would explain a lot of things.

Today was no different. He nodded off on the couch as she gathered up the catnip strands, several cats racing around and following her as she did. She wasn't sure how she felt about him picking up America's holiday traditions of passing out on couches, but she supposed it could be worse.

**.**

He'd chosen the dishes of pork rather than poultry (possibly because he couldn't stand Turkey, even when it only referred to the bird.) It was more traditional to use pork, given the old tradition of slaughtering a pig and using all of it for various cuts of meat to last long after the new year had come.

Greece was in the kitchen, wearing an apron with a cat embroidered at the top, and some sort of Greek phrase she couldn't read.

"Is that Greek for 'kiss the cook'?" She asked.

"Actually it refers to the Allegory of the Cave by Plato...with cats," Greece said.

"Of course," she said. She chuckled, feeling light as he put on his large cook's hat with a picture of an eggplant on it.

He had a plate of Kourabiedes, which were round mounds of sugar cookies that together resembled a little snowy mountain, and Melomakarona, which were oval, brown and had nuts on them. She took a small bite, savoring the flavor on her tongue.

He lifted up her hand and kissed it. Her hand was dwarfed in his, but she loved the size difference between him, how easily he could lift her and overpower her, and yet, how gentle he was with every touch. He treated her as if she was so precious she might break at the slightest touch.

"I love how you eat," he said. "It's very cute."

Japan couldn't help but blush. He found even the most mundane things about her noteworthy.

**.**

They walked down the street, Greece's hands filled with last minute groceries, because likely no one in the whole country went through milk like he did. Japan looked out, and saw a group of small children carrying harmonicas and triangles, singing songs in Greek as they went through the street.

"Carolers," Greece said, by way of explanation.

"America has those as well," Japan noted.

"The word carols comes from the Greek word choros–'circle dance with singing."

Like the movie My Big Fat Greek Wedding–which Greece had adored–Greece was always proud to talk about any of his mother's accomplishments.

"Is that so? Tell me more," she said.

Greece would take any invitation to ramble about his mother's glories. Plenty of the countries ignored him, but she loved the way he lit up, even if sometimes his ramblings were too complex to unravel for her. She'd listen, anyways, just to watch his lips move, just to hear his voice, just to have him near and spending time with her.

**.**

The cats had quite a bit of fun while they were gone. Greece looked nonplussed, but Japan could only stare in horror at the toilet paper which had been torn to bits from one side of the house to the other. The hatrack tree had been overturned, and the rest of the catnip had been shredded and left over the floors, pressed into the rugs or carpets he had.

Greece looked thoughtful, as if he were counting down on a list. "Food, cookies, cats, present...did I forget something?"

She looked around to the house, which still was in a state of chaos which Greece had apparently not noticed.

And then she looked at him. A little unkempt, a little sleepy and dreamy, often prone to having his head in the clouds when he should be in meetings. But those were all minor flaws. She a stray curl from his face, and traced along his jaw. If she was going to love Greece, she'd have to get used to some chaos in her life.

"No," she said. "Everything is just fine."

**.**

_And when the cold wind's blowing_  
_Snow drifts through the pine trees_  
_In houses lights are glowing_  
_Likewise in your eyes that find me here_  
_With all that I want._  
-All That I Want, The Weepies

-  
In Japan, Christmas Eve is like Valentine's Day for women, and it's very important for it to be romantic for them and they spend it with that special someone. Also noteworthy: parents give presents to children, but not vice versa (because the presents come from Santa and thus upon growing up, the child no longer believes in Santa.)


End file.
